Talk:Sugar Sprinklez
Flab3 isn't my life... I only play it cos I have no friends IRL.. and Sacha was my best friend. I gave her so many chances but she was always saying rude things.. I hated making enemies, but then I had enough of Sacha's rudeness and gave up trying to befriend her. And I won't be living in the streets.. I'll be going to school soon and I'll be a singer. And probably even in a band with my friends ^,^ ~F!re. You will NEVER be a singer Sacha, please shut up. ^^ Nobody except Alex and your other friends like you. Personally, I pity you, because you're such a rude person. You will get nowhere in life. You'll never have anybody to love in the future, because no one likes idiotic people like you. Your insults are terrible, you are not intelligent, and you are the worst person I've met in my LIFE. Not just online. You're the worst person I've ever MET. ^^ So please do us a favor and go away. :) ═Vex Don't worry, Sach. I'll be a singer. Just saying "you will never be" doesn't make ''ANY difference ^^ and I'll probably write a song about what a terrible friend you were :) ~F!re. Vex, stop it, you'll only make Sacha feel worse. She is a Diamond like everyone else. -Crimson =Just Remember= Says the ugly creature that enjoys the suffering of others, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, SACHA? YOU ARE KILLING FIRE'S LIFE IN FLaB! I WISH YOU COULD JUST...''Leave. I don't care who started it, even if Fire is the annoying...whatever you call her. You two are fighting because of a pure hatred, but honestly, the diamond you are, Sacha, you won't be feeling so beautiful if you were in Firegirl's place, just imagine, You are playing a multiplayer game, fairly aware of what you'll find, like people that are just trolls, or nice people, role players, or whatever. You come across someone named Sacha, but instead of trying to befriend them, they treat you pretty much like sandpaper--roughly. You try squiggling out of the diorama, but you can't, because Sacha has found you. After finding the wiki, countlessly trying to fight her wronged words, the two girls (I don't care if you think Fire is a boy, Let's just go with that she's a girl) end up fighting their own words. I might not have phrased it the best, but I am really trying to help, and both of you are being mean, and have probably said things you dared not have said to a friend of yours in real life, right? That's because those people are your friends and you wouldn't insult them, or...you would loose those friends. Nobody likes hearing something bad about themselves, so Sacha, you are a Diamond ^^ Just let Fire be the Gold, now, you both sparkle...Sacha sparkles a bit more ^,^ Bur Fire has outstanding bravery, both of you peoplz have great personalities, so don't fight! You are beautiful girls, and I hope you grow up to be beautiful women :3 Good day ladieess ^^